The LSU School of Medicine in New Orleans proposes to establish four area health education centers to deliver health care training to medical students in rural and urban areas of Louisiana underserved by physicians. To accomplish this goal, the LSU-New Orleans School of Medicine will contract wit the Tulane Schools of Medicine (TUSM) and Public Health and Tropical Medicine (TUSPHTM) and the LSU-Shreveport School of Medicine (LSUSMS). Participating schools will include the LSU Schools of Dentistry, Nursing, and Allied Health. By providing excellent primary care education to students in family medicine residency programs and community hospitals, we hope to recruit and retain future physicians and other health professionals to provide currently unmet health needs.